Ouran One Shots
by Kuramasredredrose
Summary: Basically a bunch of one shots with my OC, Marie, and the Host Club and Company. Some of the stories will be parts of the story that weren't included but most of them won't have anything to do with the general story line.
1. Chapter 1

**KRRR: Hey everyone! As promised, my Ouran One Shots is being established. Not all of the one shots in here will follow the story, so I'll tell you in the Author's Note in the beginning if it is or not. Fortunately for you guys, this one is. It's the dinner scene that I left out form the actual story. And I have another one that doesn't and should be posted at some point tomorrow since school got cancelled for ice and snow. :D Anywho. Enjoy!**

Kyouya waited anxiously beside his father and two brothers. His best friend, Tamaki, and Tamaki's cousin would be arriving at any second. Honestly, Kyouya couldn't fathom why he was acting so oddly. Perhaps…no. he would never ask his father a question so utterly simple minded and foolish. So he stood and he waited. And then his friend's voice floated through the closed door.

"Marie! Your hair will get wet! Hurry and get under the umbrella!"

"Honestly, Tamaki. It's only sprinkling. Tranquille _duvet (1)!" _

As Marie's voice reprimanded Tamaki, Kyouya's heart skipped a beat.

"Kyouya! Mon ami! Je avons manquai toi entrez le passée vingt-quatre heure quel je avins non vus toi!(2)" Tamaki said, barreling through the door to hug Kyouya. Marie calmly held on to the collar of his shirt and began to remprimand him.

"Tamaki! Fermer au dessus damner toi! Elles bidon non comprends toi! (3) That's ride you know" she said, before releasing his shirt and turned to Kyouya's father.

"Forgive us for the rather…boisterous entrance, Mr. Ootori-san." she said, bowing politely to the patriarch of the family.

"It is not an uncommon experience here, I'm afraid. Please, think nothing of it"

"My name is Marie D'Lys. Tamaki's cousin and heir to the D'Lys Theater School in Cantal" she said, smiling politely.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss D'Lys."

As Marie and Tamaki exchanged pleasantries with his father and brothers, Kyouya examined her. Marie's hair was in it's natural wavy state, shimmering and soft. She wore only mascara and lip gloss. Her dress was simple: knee length and black with a red sash around the middle. She was stunning.

_Take a photograph,_

_ It'll be the last,_

_ Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here, _

_I don't have a past _

_I just have a chance,_

_ Not a family or honest plea remains to say,_

_Rain rain go away, _

_Come again another day, _

_All the world is waiting for the sun. _

"Shall we eat now? I requested French cuisine for this evening" is father said.

"That sounds lovely. We don't have French cuisine at our home very often. Thank you for the gesture."

"It was no problem. I myself have not tasted French delicacies in quiet some time. Wouldn't you agree, Yuuichi? Akito?"

"Yes, father. Perhaps it is a good thing that Miss. D'Lys agreed to grace us with her lovely presence." Akito said, looking directly into Marie's eyes. Kyouya's stomach turned. All though it was not entirely uncommon, Akito was still a few years Marie's elder. She herself was merely 16.

"For an appetizer, we have escar got. I hope it is as delicious as you remember"

"I'm sure it will be quiet delicious, Mr. Ootori."

Marie's sweet smile melted Kyouya's heart.

_Is it you I want,_

_ Or just the notion _

_Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around _

_Safe to say from here,_

_ Your getting closer now, _

_We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be_

_ Rain rain go away, _

_Come again another day, _

_All the world is waiting for the sun. _

_Rain rain go away,_

_ Come again another day, _

_All the world is waiting for the sun. _

"Shall we retire to the sitting room? There's a piano as I'm sure Tamaki is well aware."

"May I escort you, Miss. D'Lys?" Akito asked.

"Certainly" was her reply. Kyouya could only stand and watch. "Do you play?"

"No. I sing"

"Would you care to sing something for us?" Yuuichi asked.

"Of course. Tamaki?"

Tamaki smiled and began playing, not needing words to come from her because he knew his cousin well enough to know which songs.

"Yurari yureru hikari hitotsu

Itami iyasu koto naku kieru

I take your life forever

You take my life forever

Hirari ochiru namida hitotsu

Omoi todoku koto naku kieru

I take your life forever

You take my life

Tomaranai

Modore ochita namida no ato

Toki ni hisomu

Kobore sou na namida no iro

Ai wa kitto furisosogu

Ame no yori

Modorenai

Kobore ochita namida no ato

Kioku meguru

Kobore sou na namida no iro

Subete ubawareta kono you no hate ni

Tatoe donna owari wo egaitemo

Kokoro wa nazomeite

Sore wa marude yami no you ni

Semaru shinjitsu

Tatoe donna sekai wo egaitemo

Ashita wa mienakute

Sore wa marude yumi no you ni kegaremo shiranai

Negai wa toumei na mama de

Shiroku somaru hana ni hitori

Nani mo kawaru koto naku chikau

I take your life forever

You take my life

Todokanai

Modore ochita namida no ato

Koe ni no koru

Kakushi kirenu futatsu no kao

Ai wa sotto fukinukeru kaze ni you niOwaranai

Modore ochita namida no ato

Yoru ni nemuru

Kakushi kirenu futatsu no kao

Yume no kizuato ni nokoshita itau

Kanashimi

Tatoe wazukana hikari umarete mo

Nageki wa kurikaesu

Sore wa marude uso no you ni

Kieru shinjitsu

Tatoe saigo no hane wo hiraite mo

Sadame wa kaerarezu

Yuri no hana wa hakanage ni itami wa kienai

Yume nara aishita mama de*

Tamaki played the piano solos as if the two had been rehearsing the song for months at a time and Tamaki sang the background parts, so softly in fact that you could barely him. Marie sang, as always, like an angel. And Kyouya couldn't help but shed a single tear.

**KRRR: HI!!! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know please! The underlined parts were Tamaki's parts. Lol. The songs were "Rain" by Breaking Benjamin and "Truth" by Arashi. **

***A single trembling light, disappearing before it can ease the pain**

**"I take your life forever, you take my life forever"**

**A single falling tear, disappearing before the feelings in it are known**

**"I take your life forever, you take my life"**

**Lurking within time that never stops**

**(Traces of tears that spilled over, the color of tears as they freeze)**

**Love will surely pour down like the rain**

**Memories I can't return to drift around me**

**(Traces of tears that spilled over, the color of tears as they freeze)**

**At the end of this world when everything has been taken away...**

**Only sadness...**

**No matter what kind of ending we create, the heart is a mystery**

**This is the truth that closes in like darkness**

**No matter what kind of world we create, tomorrow is yet to be seen**

**As pure as the untainted lily**

**While our wishes remain transparent**

**A single person vowing to a flower stained white, assuring nothing will change**

**"I take your life forever, you take my life"**

**Left behind in the voice that went unheard**

**(Traces of tears that spilled over, two faces that can't be fully hidden)**

**Love will softly blow through like the wind**

**Sleeping in the endless night**

**(Traces of tears that spilled over, two faces that can't be fully hidden)**

**The pain left behind in the scars of a dream...**

**Only sadness...**

**Even if a faint light is born, the grief returns over and over**

**This is the truth that disappears like a lie**

**Even if I spread my last wings, I can't change my fate**

**As the lily blossom is short-lived, the pain never fades**

**I could only love in my dreams**

**Only sadness...**

**No matter what kind of ending we create, the heart is a mystery**

**This is the truth that closes in like darkness**

**No matter what kind of world we create, tomorrow is yet to be seen**

**As pure as the untainted lily**

**While our wishes remain transparent**

**1) Tranquille duvet= Calm down**

**2) Kyouya! Mon ami! Je avons manquai toi entrez le passée vingt-quatre heure quel je avins non vus toi! =**

**Kyouya! My friend! I have missed you in the past 24 hours that I have not seen you! **

**3) Tamaki! Fermer au dessus damner toi! Elles bidon non comprends toi!=Tamaki! Shut up damn you! They can't understand you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**KRRR: Hey everyone! So this has absolutely nothing to do with the plot. The oc is the same but this time…she and Kyouya are married and she's pregnant. My friend and I came up with this because I was making oatmeal cookies and spazzed when I realized that I didn't have enough oatmeal. Enjoy! **

"Kyouya? Kyou! KYOUYA YUKIO OOTORI! GET YOUR ASS IN THIS KITCHEN RIGHT NOW!" Marie yelled. She was six months pregnant with her husband of two year's twins and she just wanted to bake some oatmeal cookies. And of course, the oatmeal mysteriously disappeared.

"Yes, Marie?" Kyouya asked, entering the kitchen looking just as calm as ever, as if his wife had not yelled and cussed at him. He was used to her rather violent mood swings by now. In approximately three seconds, she would become overly cheerful and three seconds after that, she would burst into tears. And as always, Kyouya was right.

"I'm gonna make oatmeal cookies!" she cried, clapping her hands as her mouth became a huge smile.

"So what on Earth is the problem?"

Suddenly, Marie looked down and Kyouya saw a tear run down her pale face.

"W…well. I took the oatmeal out of the cabinet and when I turned to measure it…it…it was gone!" she stuttered before crying like a three year old child. Kyouya simply embraced his blonde haired, blue eyed, overly emotional wife, and allowed her to sob almost hysterically into his chest.

"I know! I'll call Hikaru and Kaoru! I haven't seen them in….ages. Since our wedding. Dude….." she giggled, " I could call Mori and Honey nii-chans too….and Haruhi! But not Tamaki"

Kyouya watched, highly amused, at his wife. While he had always found her beautiful, she was absolutely stunning during one of her "schizophrenic" episodes. Marie was quite comical, the way she moved her hands and arms when she spoke. Then she stopped, and turned to her husband.

"Kyouya" she whispered, sounding completely terrified. Kyouya was almost worried. Almost.

"Yes."

"I just realized something"

"And what is that, darling?"

"…in three months our babies are going to be born"

"Yes and…?"

"We haven't begun to pick names. Kyouya! Don't you understand? We haven't ONCE opened up a baby naming book! And we both refuse to use family names! What are we going to do?! Ah enfer! Lequel affreux pensai volonte ne jamais finier jusqu'à toi et moi piquer un nom pour le jumeau!*"

"Marie! Calm down, darling! Your exasperation and over emotion isn't healthy for you or the twins. All will be fine. Why don't you make some sugar cookies and calm down."

"You're right. You're right of course. Thank you, mon amour"

Kyouya smirked, kissed his wife, and left to continue his work in is office. As he sat and calculated the numbers he muttered,

"She'll never know that I stole the oatmeal. I hate that kind of cookie"

**KRRR: Hey! I hope you liked it! Anyway. All of the French that Marie said translates as, **

"**Oh Hell! That horrible thought will not leave until you and I pick a name for our twins." If this wrong. Please correct me. Anyway. Thanks for reviewing!!! Wink wink. BTW...I made up Kyouya's middle name...Yukio means "One who gets what he wants" Lol **


	3. Chapter 3

**KRRR: Hey! So this chapter is gonna be the Host Club's attempt to get Tamaki and Haruhi together. Lol. The following idea was suggested by I'm-amazing-deal-with-it. Thanks! Oh and btw….your private message thingy was deleted so I couldn't reply to your last message. Sorry! **

-Saturday. 12:00 am. Suouh Main Estate-

"So, Tamaki. When are you gonna confess to Haruhi?"

"WHAT?!" the blond boy shouted, spitting his soda out of his nose and starring incredulously at his cousin.

"You heard me. When are you going to confess to Haruhi? It's obvious to everyone that you love her and I _know _that she loves you. So confess to her."

"CALL AN EMERGENCY HOST CLUB MEETING!!" Tamaki said after a moment's pause.

"Now?" Marie said skeptically.

"…Why not?!"

"Remember what happened the last time you called an emergency Host Club meeting?"

-Flashback-

"_I AM SO GLAD THAT YOU COULD ALL COME TO THIS MEETING!!!" Tamaki shouted after everyone was seated. _

"_Tamaki?"_

"_Yes, Kyouya?"_

"_WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE MY GIRLFRIEND WAKE ME UP AT TWO IN THE MORNING TO COME OVER?!"_

_Tamaki flew to his corner of woe as Marie consoled her angered boyfriend, who was holding the bridge of his nose in annoyance. _

"_There there, Kyo-chan. Tamaki just got over excited. It's my fault. I should have been more persistent in telling him to wait until the morning." _

"_No" Kyouya said, sighing at the fact that his best friend was a moron, "Tamaki just has this way with people that keeps them from saying no." _

"_Perhaps we should all reconvene at someone else's house in the afternoon? I really need some sleep." Marie suggested, before yawning and leaning against her boyfriend. _

"_Sure. We can meet at my house" Honey said, before he passed out in Mori's arms. _

"_All right. Night everyone. We'll see you all at Honey's house at one." Marie said, before stumbling to her bedroom. _

_-End Flashback-_

"And your big idea that was so important was about nothing except going to an amusement park. Honestly. I don't want a screaming Kyouya at our house at 2 in the morning because you decided to have an unimportant meeting."

"Okay" Tamaki muttered from his corner of woe.

-Monday. 3:00 pm. Third Music Room-

"So. What is this all about? Why isn't Marie in the dress?"

"Because I'm Tamaki's cousin. It would be awkward for me to be his love interest. Silly Haru-chan" Marie teased. The cosplay for this particular day was Beauty and the Beast. Tamaki was (obviously) the Beast while Haruhi was Belle. Kyouya was Lumier (he wore a white and gold tuxedo) and Marie was Babette (she wore a simple black and white maid's outfit). The twins were Gaston and wore blue and orange tunics. Mori was Cogsworth, so he wore a brown tunic and pants ensemble, and Honey was Chip (his wardrobe consisted of a white tunic with brown pants and a black tooth cover that caused him to look like he was missing his tooth).

"Besides, Haruhi. This tale has to have a heroine and I can't be Belle because I'm dating Kyouya and have to be his character's love interest. Please. Just wear it for today" Marie begged.

~All part of the plan~ she and Kyouya thought. After confessing to the Host Club that he loved Haruhi, Tamaki had begged for help confessing to her. So Marie had provided the theme, the Twins came up with the costume, Kyouya made sure that they stayed within budget (they had provided all of the costumes and snacks and still had over $1,000 left), while Honey and Mori were in charge of ordering the pastries and tea sets from France.

Everyone was seated at their own tables. As discretely as possible, Marie pulled a walkie talkie from underneath her table and whispered,

"Brother Usa. Evil Thing 1. Is the wardrobe prepared? Over."

"…Roger that, Shadow Queen. Brother Usa and I moved it this morning. Over."

"Evil Thing 2. Brother Grizzly. Are you clear on your roles? Over"

"…Roger that, Shadow Queen."

"…Yeah."

"Ready for the fun to begin, Shadow King?" she whispered seductively, looking at Kyouya who wore his signature smirk.

"Roger that, Shadow Queen. Let our performance. Begin"

Approximately three minutes after the guests had arrived, the show began.

"HOW COULD YOU, KYOUYA?!"

"Marie, listen. It isn't what it…"

"Oh don't give me that! You cheated on me, damn it! I trusted you and this is how you treat me?! How many women have you slept with?! Huh?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU'VE PUT ME IN?! Plus! PLUS! I HAD TO FIND OUT FROM _MORI!!!! __**MORI!!!**_ How do you think I…"

"Marie, I never meant to hurt you. Please understand….it happened completely by accident. We didn't even have sex."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! MORI SAW AND HEARD YOU DURING YOUR RAMBUNCTIOUS PASSIONATE AFFAIR! And to think that I was stupid enough to believe that you…."

Marie didn't finish her overly dramatic sentence. She swiftly raced from the room, Mori , Kaoru, and Haruhi following after her. All according to plan.

"I'm sorry, princesses. But it appears as if the Host Club will have to close early today." Tamaki said, before bowing to the ladies as they left the room.

"Nice job, Kyouya-sempai" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, Kyo-chan! You and Mar-chan were amazing!"

"Did you have time to memorize a script?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't be that stupid. Marie and I did everything impromptu. We didn't have a script. All we had planned was that I would do something scandalous that would hurt Marie. Though I am impressed by her acting skills." Kyouya said.

"Why? She is Tama-chan's cousin"

"And a D'Lys. Or did you forget?" Tamaki said.

"Of course not. Now let's get you in position, Tono." Hikaru said.

-Meanwhile, with Kaoru, Marie, Takashi, and Hauruhi-

"Oh, Marie. I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do…" Haurhi started.

"A…act….actually, Haru. There is….one th…thing." Marie stuttered.

Mori and Kaoru watched the two of them, Kaoru had to stop himself from grinning like a fool.

"What?"

"Tamaki was going to play his newest composition for me. But I can't force myself to go. Please. Listen to it for me."

Haruhi hesitated for a moment, before finally giving in. Apparently acting wasn't the only trait she shared with Tamaki.

"Fine."

"Thank you, Haruhi."

Koaru and Mori looked at each other, and the senior nodded.

"All right, Haruhi! Time for a surprise!" Kaoru yelled before shoving her in a wardrobe.

"WAIT! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Haruhi cried, as Mori picked up the wardrobe up and carried it to the fourth music room.

-Fourth Music Room-

From her spot in the wardrobe, Haruhi heard a beautiful melody playing. It was soft, delicate, full of love and passion.

~Tamaki-sempai~ she thought, before slowly opening the wardrobe. Tamaki was sitting regally in the bench in front of the piano, his violet eyes closed in contentment, a small smile on his flawless face. It was this look that caused Haruhi to fall in love with him. Yes, she had to admit that he was eccentric and bi-polar at times, but he wasn't a bad guy.

"That was beautiful, sempai"

"Tamaki" he whispered, his eyes still closed, his mouth still formed in a peaceful smile.

"I'm sorry?"

"Call me Tamaki"

"All right,… Tamaki"

His smile grew and he opened his eyes when he turned his head to look at her. And she gasped when she saw all of his emotions in his eyes. All of the love and passion and kindness in his heart was displayed for her to see in his eyes.

"Haruhi…I love you" he whispered, after standing up and walking to her.

"I..I love you too. Tamaki" Haurhi replied, smiling wistfully.

She could only stare into his eyes as he allowed his face to get closer to hers before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

-Outside of Music Room Four-

"Awww!!! THAT'S SO ROMANTIC!" Marie whispered excitedly.

Kyouya smiled. Like Tamaki, Marie was a hopeless romantic.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"I know" she said simply, before kissing him.

**KRRR: Hey! Hope you enjoyed. So from now on in Anthem of the Angels…Tamaki and Haurhi will be a couple…outside of school and the Host Club activities…lol. **


	4. Chapter 4

**KRRR: So. Everyone is well aware the March 17****th**** is St. Patrick's Day. That day….is today! So to honor this beloved holiday, I am writing this one shot! ALL HAIL ST. PATRICK!!!!**

"Would you two stop pinching me!" Haruhi screamed. Today was St. Patrick's Day, the Twin's second favorite holiday (Next to Christmas, but before April Fool's Day). This was the only day they could injure people and completely get away with it. Well…that had been their plan. Until Marie talked the headmaster ( who was conveniently her Uncle) into allowing the students to dye their hair green, wear green accessories, or even a green shirt under the blazers. This had thwarted Hikaru and Koaru's plans. Everyone had worn something green (Marie had dyed her bangs), except for Haruhi.

"WOULD YOU LITTLE DEVILS LEAVE MY DARLING HARUHI ALONE?!!!! " Tamaki shouted, coming out of no where and hitting both boys with a baseball bat.

"So, Haruhi. How come you're not wearing anything green?" Marie asked.

"I don't feel the need to. If Tamaki pinches me though…"

"…Haru?"

"…Yes, Marie?"

"Can…..can…can I tell Kyouya?" Marie said, a huge smile on her face, just like a child who discovered her birthday presents four months early.

"Tell, Kyouya what?"

"….Where your green is…"

By this point, Marie was bouncing up and down in contained excitement. Haruhi wondered how much sugar she consumed.

" I already told you…I'm not wearing green."

"YES YOU ARE!!!!!!! KYOUYA!!!!! I HAVE A SECRET!!!!" Marie screamed, with Honey-like energy, immediately running over to her boyfriend, the "Shadow King".

"If the secret is that you love me, my answer is that I know."

"It's not that, Kyou!!! It's.." and she bent down and whispered her secret in Kyouya's ear.

Haruhi felt a shiver go up her spine when Kyouya turned his head in her direction. Like Marie, he too had dyed his bangs green, though his were a bright neon green.

"Is that so?" he said, his glasses glaring and his lips curling into a smirk.

"Marie. What did you tell him?"

"I told him where your green was" Marie replied, giggling like the maniac she truly was. Haruhi was so intent on Marie and Kyouya that she failed to notice Tamaki sneak up behind her. Until he pinched her arm.

"OW! What the hell, Tamaki?"

"You're not wearing green!" he shouted triumphantly. Haruhi sighed. While it was true that Tamaki was a major doofus, he was still her doofus.

"Haruhi. aren't you going to prove my cousin wrong?"

_Damn it. Marie certainly knows how to get under my skin. _Haruhi thought, as she dragged Tamaki into one of the changing rooms.

-5 Minutes Later-

"Umm…boss? Is everything okay?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked as they watched Tamaki walk slowly to a couch and just…flop…onto it.

Marie could no longer stand it. She immediately burst into laughter which had several of her costumers blushing at the cute, cherubic, bell like sound of it.

"I…I can…can't be…believe that she…act..actually did…it!!!" she managed to say through her hysterical laughing.

"Did what?" the twins asked.

Kyouya began to chuckle silently as well.

"Where her green was."

….

Silence. And then the realization. And the twins refused to drop all of the perverted and teasing comments for the next two weeks.

**KRRR: Hey everyone! I really hope you liked it! Also, EmberWillow14. If you are reading this, please respond to my message. I'm lonely!!! Now that my cry baby moment is out of the way…Happy St. Patrick's Day!! **


	5. Life Sucks

**KRRR: As some of you might be aware, my OC Marie is making a guest appearance in EmberWillow14's story _He Hurt Her When He Wasn't There_. Her newest chapter has caused me to come up with this one shot so here it is! This has nothing to do with the story line of Anthem of the Angel.**

"I've had it, Kyouya. Everything we do is nothing but physical pleasure. I can't take it anymore."

"Really? And who's going to take care of you when you leave me, huh? I'll ruin your name so much that no man will want you."

"That's fine. Because regardless of your threats, you're nothing but a scared little child with a daddy complex."

A resounding slap was heard throughout the house. A young man with tall, black hair and slate grey eyes that were covered by a glare on the glasses stood, a shocked expression on his face as he stared at the young blond girl in front of him.

"Marie. Oh God! I'm sorry. I'm so sor…"

"Shut up. Just shut up, Kyouya. I'm tired of this: of the physical and emotional pain of being with you. You don't get it do you? We don't make love, we have sex. Rough, painful sex. And why? Because you can't express your pain any other way. I'm so tired of waking up Saturday morning, sore and in pain, because of you. I'm leaving, Kyouya."

"Marie…"

"Good bye."

Marie left the Ootori estate, telling her driver to take her home to the Souh estate. She never cried, just sat there and stared off into space. She wasn't even sure when it had started. The first time, she and Kyouya didn't have just sex. They actually made love. But Kyouya's pain ran deeper than anyone realized and soon their Friday nights were filled with Kyouya screwing her. That was the only way Marie could have described it. They never made love after that first night, and on the days where she was tired and not in the mood she and Kyouya fought, often resulting in Kyouya hitting her once or twice. And she wasn't lying when she said that she was tired of it.

"Miss. We're home."

"Thank you," she whispered before sliding out of the limo.

"Tamaki. I'm home," she called as she walked through the door.

"I'm in the living room with Kaoru. He came over to watch a movie."

Marie walked into the living room to see Tamaki and Kaoru sitting on the couch, watching a Jackie Chan movie and laughing at all of the stupid parts. Typical boys.

"Hey. You're home early." Tamaki said

"….Yeah."

"Is something wrong? Did Kyouya…?"

Tamaki had known for sometime about Kyouya and Marie. And it only fueled his anger when he thought about the things could have and would have done to his little cousin. Kaoru just felt sick every time he saw them together. Neither Kaoru, nor the other members of the Host Club, knew about the things that Kyouya and Marie did on Fridays. Or of the pain that Kyouya had inflicted on Marie. But Kaoru did know that he loved her.

"No. No I just…I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night." she hurried before running up stairs and slamming the door to her room.

"Uh…boss? What did you mean by 'Did Kyouya…?' Did Kyouya what?" Tamaki sighed.

"Kyouya….has abused Marie. Maybe not physically, but emotionally. Allthough now that I think about it, she would come home on Saturdays sore. I don't know the full extent of it myself. You have to understand, Kaoru, Marie and Kyouya are both broken people. It was only natural that they found solace in each other. But I think their relationship was mostly physical and Marie ended up more broken."

And that pissed Kaoru off. Because he thought that Marie had been happy with Kyouya and so he hadn't confessed. But after knowing that Kyouya hurt Marie, Kaoru felt that he should have done something. So silently, not that Tamaki would have even noticed anyway, Kaoru left the living room and walked upstairs to Marie's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Her voice sounded strained, as if trying to hide her tears.

"It's Kaoru. Can I come in?"

"Uh…sure…hold on."

He heard some shuffling around, something slamming into another object, and Marie's whispering out a curse or two. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Marie opened the door and allowed Kaoru in.

"Tamaki told me everything." he said after a moment.

"I suppose you'll tell the others. Do you hate me? Do you think they will?"

"Hate you for what? Hiding what Kyouya did to you? If anything they'd be mad at him. And as for me…I could never hate you, Mar. Because…"

"Because?"

Marie looked up and stared into Kaoru's eyes. His golden orbs sparkled with concern and some thing else. Something that Kyouya often told her, but never truly showed her. Love.

"Oh, Kao. I'm not sure if.."

"I know. I understand. And I'll wait forever if I have to. Because you'd be worth it. I don't care how broken you are. I don't care how imperfect you think yourself to be. Because you will always be perfect in my eyes."

As he stood up to leave, Marie began to realize who she truly loved. While she had feelings for Kyouya, it was only his company that she would miss, not the physicality of their relationship. After Kaoru's speech, Marie realized that it had always been Kaoru that she had loved. She had only been blinded by the lust of her's and Kyouya's relationship to realize it. Marie needed Kaoru, needed him like she needed air.

"Kao…"

"Yes?"

"Stay."

"Are you…?"

"Yes."

And for the first time that night, Marie smiled

**KRRR: So there you have it. Thanks Ember Willow14 for making corrections!!! You rock! **


	6. Chapter 6

**KRRR: Hey everyone!!! I know I haven't written a one sot for this in a while, but here's one that should prove entertaining. Hope you enjoy!!! **

Tamaki had always been flamboyant, slightly psychotic, and incredibly dense. But Tamaki had always loved and valued family, mostly because he himself had had an unstable family as a child. And because of this, he allowed Marie and Kyouya to be together. Because his best friend made his cousin happy. But the young blond headed boy never thought, for one moment, that he would have ever seen something like what he saw the morning after Kyouya moved in.

Tamaki had awoken early that morning because he thought he had heard Marie whimpering in her sleep. It wasn't an uncommon thing and their rooms were next to each other. So Tamaki rose and walked through the passage way that connected the two rooms. In his half dazed state, Tamaki stumbled and tripped on the rug, succeeding at falling on his face. Expecting Marie to ask him what he was up to, he was rather surprised when he didn't hear her. Standing up, he noticed that her bed had not been slept in. And his mind went into instant Tamaki panic mode.

"Oh no!!! What if she's been kidnapped?! What if those men are doing evil, perverted, disgraceful things to my lovely little sister???!!!! Father would die of shock!!! And Kyouya!! Oh no!! the Shadow King might go on a rampage if his princess were harmed or violated!!!! Ohhh!!! KYOUYA!!!!!" Tamaki screamed, racing down the hall to Kyouya's room. Without knocking, Tamaki broke down the door. Kyouya sat up, looking slightly startled, before his eyes landing on the panting blond.

"What is going o-"

"KYOUYA!!! Marie has been kidnapped!!! I don't know who….did….it…" Tamaki's voice faded as Kyouya's glare deepened.

"Tamaki. Marie was awake at five thirty this morning. It is currently six am. If she wakes up, I am killing you."

Tamaki trembled but then he noticed something moving under Kyouya's blankets before blond hair emerged, and with it, Marie's half-conscious expression.

"Kyou? Is…everything.."

"Everything is fine, darling. Go back to sleep." he said gently, his eyes softening as he watched his girlfriend fall back asleep, head against his arm, blond bangs covering her right eye, and a small smile on her lips as she went back to some pleasant dream.

"Kyouya. Outside. Now." Tamaki demanded, before turning and walking to the other side of the Suouh estate.

Tamaki was livid as he marched down the hall, his violet eyes narrowed in anger. How could he?! How could his best friend just use his sweet, innocent, little cousin like that?! When they reached their destination, Tamaki rounded on Kyouya and was about to yell at him before Kyouya's smooth voice coolly interrupted him.

"We didn't sleep together. At least not in that way. Neither of us were comfortable with Marie sleeping by herself in her room, so she slept in my bed last night. I know that she's not ready for that, so stop acting like her father."

Tamaki was speechless. As Kyouya spoke, his voice had softened, giving away exactly how much he cared for Marie. Tamaki sighed.

"Fine. But you're on thin ice, Kyouya. One wrong move, and I get your head on a gold platter with a tag that says 'Roasted Bastard' on it. Understand?"

"Completely."

"Good. Well, then, I'm going back to bed. Good night!"

-That baka- Kyouya thought as he walked back to bed. Marie was still asleep, though she had curled into a ball her head on Kyouya's pillow. Slowly, so as to not wake the sleeping girl, Kyouya moved her head and laid down before placing her head on his chest. Stroking her hair, he watched her as she slept before kissing her forehead and whispering,

"I love you"

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_And every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

**KRRR: And there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed!!! If you have any suggestions for one shots, please message me and let me know! **


	7. Chapter 7

Honey watched Kyouya with envy; the same look that he had been giving to the black haired man since he entered the ballroom for Tamaki and Haruhi's reception. They had been together for three years, Kyouya and Marie, and while Honey would have never admitted it to a girl who was infatuated with another, he loved her. He loved her gentle nature, how her voice enveloped him in warmth and comfort. He loved how her hair shimmered in the sunlight and her eyes sparkled like a pair of precious gems. But Honey hated _him_. Hated how his black eyes stared lustfully and possessively over the blond girl. How those very same eyes, that used to hold love and devotion, darted around the room and scanned every pretty woman he saw. Honey hated how Kyouya's arms wrapped around Marie's waist and refused to let her leave his side. He hated how the man glared at every man in the room as if they were a threat, but openly ogled the eligible bachelorettes. Honey decided to do something. Walking over, he tapped on Marie's shoulder and smiled wider as her blue eyes met his. Kyouya turned to see who it was and smiled politely at the older man.

"Ah, Honey-sempai. It's great to see you."

Honey hated his façade.

"It's good to see you too, Kyou-chan. Marie."

He nodded at her politely.

"Hello, Honey."

"Is there something you wanted, Honey-sempai?"

"I was just curious to see if Marie wanted to dance."

Kyouya studied him for a moment before deciding he wasn't a threat.

"If she wants to."

Marie smiled. "Of course I do. Come on, Honey," she said, the gentleness in her voice ever soothing.

As the two danced on the floor, Marie started a conversation.

"You've grown in two years."

Honey beamed proudly.

"I'm six feet tall now."

Marie laughed. Oh, how Honey loved her laugh.

"What have you been up to?" he asked.

"A little of this and a little of that. Planning Haruhi's and Tamaki's wedding, training with Mori-nii, and of course designing with the twins. And you? You've been gone for two years, Honey. I missed you."

Honey's heart skipped a beat at the sincerity in the blond girl's words.

"You….missed me?"

She nodded before looking around.

"I need to talk to you. It's important," she whispered.

"When?"

"Now if possible."

"Of course." Honey whispered, and twirled her off the dance floor.

"Now what's going on?" he asked after they were on a balcony, away from prying eyes and ears.

"I want to leave Kyouya."

Honey was baffled and elated. He never thought this day would come.

"Why?"

She hesitated before turning around and lifting her hair up. On her shoulders were two bruises in the shape of handprints. Honey glared and clenched his jaw.

"I didn't know who to tell. Mori would have killed him and the others were all too busy."

"How long?"

"Six months after you left."

Honey inhaled.

"He was jealous, worried that I would leave him to wait for you. He was half right."

"What?"

"I waited for you," she whispered, smiling before wrapping him up in a hug.

"Marie. I'll help you," Honey said.

"I knew you would."

Two months later, Marie left Kyouya. It turned into a fight and Marie would have been injured if Honey hadn't been there. And Honey was there because he loved her. Her laugh, her smile, her soothing voice, her sparkling eyes. What Honey loved most about Marie was the way she lit up the world by simply existing.

**KRRR: So…I don't why I wrote this pairing….but I'm glad I did. Please r&r! And thanks Em for the changes! **


	8. Chapter 8

"This is the stupidest idea you four have EVER had." Marie muttered.

The girl sat and stared as her cousin, Hikaru, and Kaoru smiled joyfully at Kyouya, who looked like he wanted to kill something….or someone.

"No."

"Come on, Kyouya. It won't be that bad." Tamaki said.

"He's right, senpai." Kauro responded.

"You aren't _afraid_ are you?" Hikaru sneered.

"Don't be stupid! I just don't feel the need to-"

"Are you saying that you want Marie to think you're…emasculate?"

"Hikaru, that's enough." Marie snapped. "Of all of the dares the three of you do, dragging my fiancé into this is utterly-"

"Marie. It's fine. I'll…do it. But I better get that money when this is over with." Kyouya said, before sliding the plate so that it sat in front of him.

"Here it goes."

"I can't watch."

"**DO IT!"**

With a sigh and one last look of pain, Kyouya bit into the green vegetable.

"Remember, mon ami-"

"You have to eat-"

"All ten of them."

"This is so gross. Call me when he's done."

Marie walked out of the kitchen area and sat down on the couch, turning the television onto the Lifetime network. After two episodes of the Golden Girls, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki rushed out of the kitchen.

"MARIE, HE'S DONE! NOW CALM HIM DOWN!"

Sighing, the blond girl rose and walked into the kitchen to see her fiancé chugging a two gallon bottle of water.

"That won't work, darling. Here. Eat some bread."

"Thank you." Kyouya managed to say, after half of a loaf of bread and several minutes of deep breathing.

"I told you, Kyouya. NEVER except a dare from those three."

"How was I supposed to know they would make me eat 10 green bell peppers?"

**KRRR: Well….that was fun! Thanks, Em, for giving me the idea to write this! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Kyouya."

"Yes, darling?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes."

"Don't be patronizing, sweetheart. I meant what are you wearing over the clothes?"

"An apron. I am painting. Do you want to explain to everyone at dinner tonight why I have paint all over my shirt?"

Marie sighed, knowing she would never win this argument. Besides, the whole scene was disturbing. While Kyouya loved their twins, Hanae and Kaname, it was rather unlike him to actually do a crafts like activity with them. The two children were in their play clothes, both covered in paint, while their father wore a blue apron that had a duck on the front. Marie sighed.

"Fine. Hanae, darling. Why don't you go with papa to pick out a nice dress to visit Grandpa Yoshio in while Kaname takes a quick bath?"

"All right, Mama! Come on, Papa! You have to help me pick the prettiest dress to wear!" the young girl cried, grabbing Kyouya's hand and all but dragging him to her room.

Hanae looked very much like Kyouya, including the wire-rimmed glasses; yet, the girl's mannerisms were so much like her mother that several of their friends had called her Mini-Mar-chan.

"Come along, Kaname. I know you don't like baths but we don't want you smelling gross for your grandfather do we?"

"No, mother."

Kaname looked more like Marie than he did Kyouya, but he managed to act like his father. Polite, cool, but dangerous when awoken too early or angered. As Marie washed her son's blond locks, she managed to recall a time three months ago when the twins were still in school. A boy had been picking on Hanae and when Kaname had told him politely to stop, the boy began insulting Marie, calling her a whore. Kaname had snapped and sent the boy to the hospital with a broken arm and mild concussion. When Marie and Kyouya visited the principle, she was surprised to discover that it had been Wasabishi's son. After being humiliated by Kyouya in high school, Wasabishi's son became humiliated by Kaname Ootori. Marie and Kyouya immediately pulled the twins out of school to be home taught. Sighing, Marie dried her son off before sending him to his room. Silently, Marie walked to the master suite that she and Kyouya shared before lying down on the bed and falling asleep.

_-Dream-_

_Marie sat in a field of wildflowers, watching a pair of fox kits nip at butterflies. She smiled contentedly and laughed as each kit failed to catch their chosen butterfly. _

"_Hello, sweetheart."_

"_Hello, papa." _

_Marie was becoming accustomed to theses dreams; the ones where she and her father were together and happy. Although her mother was never there, it didn't seem to matter. _

"_How are the twins?"_

"_Fine. Little Kaname grows more serious every day and Hanae grows cuter." _

"_That's good. It's good that they'll have each other in the future."_

"_Yeah. It is. I'm worried though." _

"_About?"_

"_What if they turn out wrong? Like…Hanae becomes a prostitute and Kaname turns into a drug dealer. What if something happens to Kyouya and myself and they turn rebellious because of it?" _

_Marie's father chuckled. _

"_You know, Marie. You and Kyouya are doing a fine. Don't worry too much all right?"_

_Marie nodded before hugging her father good bye with tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_-End Dream-_

"Mama? Mama, wake up!"

"Mhm? Oh, Hanae. Is everything all right, sweetheart?"

"Yes. Papa just wants to know if you're ready to go."

"Tell him not yet, okay? Mama fell asleep, but don't tell papa or Kaname okay? Those two worry too much."

"All right, mama! I'll go tell papa that you're almost ready!"

As Marie watched her child run out of her door, she couldn't help but smile sadly. One day, she would have to let her go and pick her own path. Until then, she would hold on to both of her children as long as she could.

**KRRR: Sooo…..this wasn't supposed to end the way it did but oh well. The first part came to mind when I was reading a manga called ****Yozakura Quartet. ****After that, the image of Kyouya in a ducky apron was too much. R&R please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**KRRR: So this one is based to the song "Cry" by Kelly Clarkson….hope you like it! The italicized parts are Marie's POV….in a way. **

**Hikaru watched Marie as she slipped into class Friday morning. The girl looked tired, disheveled, and utterly vulnerable. He wondered what happened, but class started before he had had a chance. **

_**Marie hoped no one would notice. Even if they did, she would just tell them that Kyouya and she grew apart. There was no need to alarm anyone, especially Honey or Tamaki. Hopefully, Marie would be able to skip club activities and sitting with Tamaki at lunch. The latter part was successful, however, the Twins dragged her into the club room before she could protest. **_

"**Marie. Marie, come on."**

"**No. No I don't think I'll come out. I have a lot of homework to do, okay?" **

"**But-!"**

"**Leave her alone, you two. You have work to do." Kyouya said. **

**Sighing, Hikaru and Kaoru made their way over to their couch and began their duties. About half- way through clubbing activities, Marie emerged from back room and made her way towards the door. **

"**I heard that she and Kyouya-sama broke up."**

"**Really? Why?"**

"**Well….rumor has it that she wouldn't put out. Which I think is a total lie. I think she put out more than necessary if you know what I mean."**

_**Marie slammed the door and ran. She didn't care that those girls gossiped, but they were completely wrong. Kyouya had gotten angry and almost did something that she knew (hoped) he would regret. She had ran out of his house after promptly dumping him and hadn't cried no matter how much it had hurt. She hadn't expected anyone to follow her so she was shocked when a hand grabbed her wrist. **_

"**Marie. Were they right?"**

"**W-what?"**

"**About you and Kyouya. Were they right?"**

**Hikaru saw Marie's hesitation before she replied,**

"**Yes and no. We broke up. But sex wasn't a factor."**

"**I see. Do you miss him?"**

"**Yes."**

**Hikaru saw the tears well up in Marie's eyes. Gently, he embraced the girl, noticing how petite she really was. **

"**It's okay." he whispered. **

_**Marie sobbed into Hikaru's shoulder for what seemed like hours. At some point, before a fresh wave of tears approached, Marie looked up at Hikaru and asked,**_

"_**Is this what it feels like?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**To cry. To really cry."**_

_**And with that, the tears resurged.**_

**Hikaru smiled softly at the girl sleeping in his arms. He knew, that with a little time and love, she would mend. **


	11. Chapter 11

Kyouya sighed as he leaned back into the cool leather seat. He hated leaving Marie alone in that hospital but she had begged him to take care of himself. She had always been selfless that way.

_I promised myself_

_I promised I'll wait for you_

_The midnight hour_

_I know you'll shine on through_

Kyouya looked out the window and smiled as he remembered the first time that he had met Marie. They were children then, both alone in a park, although he had been a frequent visitor. She had been sitting on a swing, barely pushing herself and sniffling. Slowly, he had walked over to her and given her a flower. When she looked up at him with confusion in her eyes, he merely said,

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry. My name is Kyouya. Kyouya Ootori."

"M-Marie. Marie D'Lys. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ootori-kun." she said, her Japanese thick with a French accent.

After that, the two had become inseparable, demanding to go to the park regularly to see each other. The day she left was a sad day for both of them, although being the Ootori that he is, he didn't cry. Only promised her that they would keep in touch.

_I promised myself_

_I promised the world to you_

_I gave you flowers_

_You made my dreams come true_

Years later, Marie returned to visit Tamaki. Unfortunately, she had also had a run in with Lady Suoh. The two had clashed heads and Kyouya had been there to witness it. The old lady had called her a whore, dismissing her as a relative or as a respectable lady. It didn't help that Madam Suoh didn't stop there and insinuated that Marie wasn't her father's child but was, in fact, a whore child born out of wedlock and good grace. Marie had exploded shouting several profanities at the old lady and even threatening to run her into the ground. After storming into the kitchen, Marie began cooking several dozens of cupcakes, each a different flavor. The next day, the old lady was dead. Some speculated that Marie had poisoned her, but since proof was never found they simply wrote it off as natural causes. Kyouya smirked. Knowing her, Lady Suoh probably died of shock.

_So many of us are out there feel the need_

_To run and look for shelter_

_I promise myself_

Kyouya looked at his watch as he hastily grabbed some spare clothes. Just as Kyouya was about to grab an apple, a little voice in his head whispered to him,

"Kyouya. You need to eat real food. Not just an apple. Marie would kill you if she found out."

Kyouya sighed knowing that the little voice was right. Quickly, Kyouya prayed that she would be all right without him for a few more minutes while he stopped at his favorite sushi restaurant and grabbed some dinner. Comforted by the fact that Mori and Honey were there with her, Kyouya quickly walked inside and ordered his favorite meal. Suddenly, as Kyouya stepped into his car, his cell phone began to ring.

"Kyouya."

"Hello, son."

"Father. Is Marie all right?"

"She's fine. Just asking for you. Are you almost done?"

"Of course. I'm on my way now."

"Excellent. I'll see you when you get here."

"Of course."

_I promise myself,_

_That I said a pray for you_

_A brand new tomorrow,_

_For all your wish comes true_

_I promise myself,_

_That I make it up to you,_

_My sister and father_

_Know I'm in love with you_

As Kyouya stepped into her hospital room, Marie's lips curled up into a smile that could melt any man's heart. He returned the smile and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

And with that, Kyouya knew that everything was going to be okay.

_I promised myself,_

_I promised the world to you,_

_I gave you flowers,_

_You made my dreams come true,_

_I promised myself!_

**KRRR: The song was "I Promised Myself" by Basshunter, so I don't own. P.S. The next to last lyrics, the line should read "Sister and brother" but I changed it because his brothers are in jail because they're crazy. **


End file.
